The Divine Secrets of Alchemy
by Soleil Avec la Pluie
Summary: A contribution to Anime Monster's round-robin, Harry's Dimensional Spittoon Travels. Harry finds himself in Amestris with the two Elric brother's. Harry wants to learn more about alchemy. One-shot, rated for language.


_A/N: This is written as part of a contribution for a round robin, the prologue of which was written by Anime Monster. While you can understand the story without reading the prologue, reading the original is usually a good idea…Some cursing._

* * *

Harry Potter was studying his map and trying to decide what dimension to visit next. _Amestris hmm…? Sounds interesting…alchemy, is that some kind of magic? _He folded his map and tucked it inside his coat pocket and apparated to Amestris.

There was a loud CRACK! And he was standing by a building labeled "Central Headquarters". _What a nice looking place, I'll go inside and have a look-see; maybe they might know a bit about this alchemy. _

While deep in thought, he didn't even notice the young blonde standing in front of him. "HELLO? Who the hell are you? How did you appear like that? Are you even listening to me? Hey scruffy I'm talking to you!"

Harry looked down into the amber eyes of the obviously frustrated young man. "Hmm, did you say something?" he asked with a bored expression.

"Yeah I did mister! Are you going to answer my question or what?" he yelled.

"Yes, there, I answered your question. Now who are you?"

The younger man's face was turning a deep shade of red as he began to get angry. "THAT WASN'T MY QUESTION AND I SHOULD BE ASKING WHO YOU ARE!"

Harry let a sly grin appear on his face. "Calm down, there's no need to yell. I'm Harry Potter from Britain in a different dimension, and you are…?"

"Elric. Edward Elric. Or the 'Fullmetal Alchemist' if you want." The younger of the two said.

Harry's eyes widened. "You're and alchemist? Can you tell me more about this alchemy, it's strange to me."

"Now hold on a second, Potter, what is this 'different dimension' shit? What is 'Britain' and I'm not telling you anything unti-." Edward began to say.

"Nii-san, I got those books from the library you wanted," a giant suit of armor said as it ran up to the two. "Who's this?"

Ed clenched his teeth. "Why this is Harry Potter, Alphonse. He says he's from different dimension called Britain or whatever."

The suit of armor referred to as Alphonse then bowed to Harry. "A different dimension? I read about those in a book once, I thought it was just a theory but-but this is amazing and a honor to meet you, sir!"

Harry smiled. "Oh, the pleasure's mine, Alphonse. I came here because I was wondering what alchemy is, is it a form of magic?"

"Magic? Magic? Alchemy is the science of understanding, deconstructing,and reconstructing matter, not some silly trick where a shitty actor on a stage pulls a rabbit out of a hat!" Edward fumed.

"Calm down nii-san...Mr. Potter would you like to tell us more about magic and we'll tell you about alchemy. Brother has a military dorm so we can talk there." Alphonse said.

"That sounds nice, lead the way!"

* * *

The three of them were sitting in the small sitting room of the Elric brother's dorm. Harry had told them all about Hogwarts, the Ministry, Voldemort, and the prophecy that got him into this. The younger Elric was listening intently while Edward looked bored.

"Wow, that's amazing! Defeating the Dark Lord and saving your whole world, that must have been tough. I don't think we would ever be able to save a country, let alone a world, right brother?" Al said.

Ed looked up with a bored expression on his face. "Sorry, did you say something?"

"Brother! You should have been listening, that was intresting!"

"I don't give a shit what that bastard says!" Ed exclaimed, breathing heavily.

They all stared at each other until Ed stood up from his chair and yelled, "I'm leaving!"

Harry sighed and leaned back in his chair. "He doesn't seem to like me that much."

Alphonse then began to shake his hands fast and said, "No, no! Don't take it personally, Ed does this everybody at first! It's just, bother's been through a lot for a 15-year-old kid. It all started whe our father abandoned us when we were little..."

Harry listened with intrest as Alphonse told their life story, from how they used alchemy to please their mother, to make her smile to the search of the Philospher's Stone and the secret to Marcoh's research. When Alphonse was finished, Harry couldn't help but feel sympathy for the two young boys.

"Can you tell me more about alchemy?" Harry asked Alphonse.

"It's very complicated, but I'll try to explain at a point where you can understand." he said.

When he was through, Harry's head was swimming. _Wow,_ he thought, _this is more complicated then I thought._ Alphonse then showed him a basic transmutation circle and gave him some matrials. Harry was confident, he was a freaking _wizard; _if he could do magic, alchemy would be easy.

He concentrated and put his hands on the circle, _nothing._ Again, nope.

Nada.

Zip.

Zero.

After several tries he pulled out his wand and fired as many hexes he could think at the circle. The floor looked beyond repair and still _nothing _happened.

"Well _that_ was and epic fail." A sarcastic voice said behind him. The one and only Edward Elric was wearing one of his famous sly grins. "I guess you don't have the magic touch, no pun intended."

Harry returned the mischevious grin. "Don't get too cocky now, short stuff."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A HALF-PINT MIDGET WHO'S SO SMALL THAT AN ANT COULD STEP ON AND WOULD ONLY LEAVE A SMALL SMUDGE ON IT'S FOOT THAT'S SO SMALL THE ANT WOULDN'T NOTICE?"

"That's not what he said at all, nii-san..."

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN! CAN YOU GO BACK TO WHEREVER YOU CAME FROM, MAGICIAN?" The young alchemist fumed.

Harry sighed, "I better leave anyway, this was a waste of time. I guess if you can do magic you can't do alchemy and vice-versa. Now where to go next..."

Harry then, without a word, left with a loud CRACK, leaving the two young alchemists dumb-founded.

* * *

A/N: Eh, not some of my best work. Kinda rushed, but it did open my mind for new ideas since I haven't written anything in forever! Pleas R&R!


End file.
